Lady and the Tramp
by vkdemon
Summary: AU Ian was taken in by his biological father at the age of 5 . Mickey and he run across each other at a gay bar.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lady and the Tramp: rich!Ian AU  
**Authors:** Dragon (playing Mickey) and Kt (playing Ian)  
**Pairing:** Mickey/Ian  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Sex times, bad language, homophobia  
**Summary:** AU Ian was taken in by his biological father at the age of 5 . Mickey and he run across eachother at a gay bar.  
**AN:** This is an rp text so apologies for the shifty POV. There's not enough Mickey/Ian so we thought we'd share our mad little AU

**PART ONE**

Ian could feel the music pounding in his chest and he was pretty sure if he didn't have a headache in the morning from a hangover, he would from the music. He didn't care though. He was off tomorrow and he wanted to have a little fun. He leaned back against the bar, taking a big swig of his drink, feeling the burn and relishing it. He wanted to dance but he wasn't a big fan of just going out and waiting for someone to come to him. He looked across the crowd, trying to see if there was anyone he could grab up.

Mickey was sick and tired of home. Only a week out of juvie and he was tired of home. He was tired of his brothers whining and his dad yelling and having to run off Mandy's boyfriends. He wanted to get laid properly. He had just enough pull to get a proper shower over at the crazy Sheila's by clearing her gutters...roof gutters. He was fucking gay ya pervert. No he was clean for once in his life, shaved with the leftover razors from Sheila's husband leaving and looking sharp enough in the one clean shirt and the jacket he took from the cockled he was fucking at the kash and grab. The dude finally just gave him whatever he wanted. No he was sharp and could definitely get some high rent district tail. He moved through the pulsing bodies, his tongue darting out to lick at the side of his lips. He caught the look of a young pretty red haired boy. Well hello pretty.

When his eyes met the other boys, Ian's lips turned up into a smile slowly. He was definitely handsome. He'd do. He set his drink down and pushed away from the bar, crossing the room to him. He was a good few inches taller and for some reason that was really hot.

"I saw you looking..." He said over the music.

"Yeah?" Mickey grinned, it was a little forced. He decided to drop it. Smiling never was his strong suit anyway. He instead went for looking the rich boy over from head to toe. Fuck he was hot. A little skinny for his taste. He placed a hand at Ian's hip and tugged him forward. "Well now I'm touchin'."

Ian stumbled a little, surprised at the urging, but grinned. "You are.." he murmured, moving a hand to rest at his shoulder, looking down on him. "So am I." Up close he could see the freckles on Mickey's nose and cheeks and he thought that was adorable.

Mickey splayed his hand out on Ian's back, pressing it against the surprising amount of muscle he found. He looked over the arms of the ginger. Huh look at that. There was muscle. Well wasn't that fucking hot. He leaned closer, looking right up into those eyes. Fuck very pretty. "Lean down here."

Grinning, he leaned in closer, wrapping his arms loosely around Mickey's neck. "Better?" He asked, still grinning. He thought this guys voice was really sexy too, he wouldn't mind hearing more of it.

"Perfect." Mickey licked his lips before catching Ian's mouth in a hard kiss. His hands both curled over the tall boy's hips, down to his ass to squeeze hard.

Ian felt like the air had been knocked out of him. He returned the kiss desperately, rocking into Mickey when his hands found his ass. He'd never had someone so wonderfully take his breath away before. His heart raced and he almost felt light-headed. What was it about this guy that was so different?

The rich boy's response was perfect. Guy like this probably had a few hundred casually in his wallet. He knew that the watch the guy was wearing was well worth it. He groaned deep when those lean hips rolled back into him. All thoughts of theft disappeared with the need to dominate the ginger's mouth and push one hand into the back of Ian's tight pants.

He was content to let Mickey lead for now. With a kiss this amazing, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to what the sex would be like. He parted for just a second, trying to catch his breath. His lips never left Mickeys though, just parted a bit, panting, lips still grazing, teeth knocking his a little. It wasn't pretty but it was perfect.

Mickey groaned as they parted. His breath panted hard against Ian's mouth. Fuck that was good. His hands were insistent, wiggling their way into his far too tight jeans to press a finger against Ian's crack.

Ian gasped at the feel of a finger pressing against him. He rocked back into it, a thrill running through him knowing this was happening in public. He groaned a bit and ran his own hands down Mickey's back, pulling him in against him hard, their hips grinding together. "I don't usually bottom." He purred into his ear, taking a little of the control.

Mickey groaned loudly as he was ground against. He didn't know why but his head wanted to roll to the side and offer up his neck submissively for Ian's taking. fuck no was he just bowing for some rich prick but fuck he wanted to. He got ahold of himself and nipped at Ian's ear. "You will for me."

"Mm, you might change your mind soon..." he grinned, knowing that what he was packing usually impressed his lovers. He didn't mind being a bottom, not at all, but he _loved_ being a top.

Mickey chuckled and kissed his way down Ian's long neck. He bit into the tendon. The rich boy thought he was funny. Way to go. He was going to fuck the hell outta the guy. He never bottomed and he never intended to. It was weak. "How about we get out of here pretty?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Ian agreed, rocking his hips into Mickey's again for emphasis.

Mickey smirked and tugged Ian forward to shove him toward the exit. He followed close behind, admiring the tight ass and broad shoulders on his night's lay. Fuck he knew how to pick them. He eyed the little alley out back and then his tail. This boy didn't seem the alley fuck type. "Your place?"

Ian made his way out of the club. He had his hands in his front pockets, making sure that the back of his pants pulled even tighter for Mickey to see. He turned to him once outside and grinned, "Read my mind again. Come on." He lead him to the car, a sleek silver Mercedes.

Woah... Okay so fancy cars like that didn't come through his place often and when they did they were for one of the skanks who dated older men. Mickey found himself sitting in the Mercedes and suddenly he thought the skanks were onto something. Damn. "Aren't you loaded?"

"I guess my parents are, yeah." He admitted. It wasn't in a cocky way, just matter-of-fact. He shrugged and started the car up, hearing it rumble pleasingly. A few moments later and they were on the road out of downtown.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

Mickey watched as they headed into the fucked suburbs. Shit it was going to take him hours to get home on the bus tomorrow. Looks like he needed to get the rich boy to pass out so he could stay until the started running at 6am. He pressed his hand over on Ian's thigh.

Ian grinned, sneaking a peek at him as he drove. He pulled up to the house and hit the button for the garage, the door opening for him to pull in. Once parked inside, he pressed it again and the door closed behind them. He turned the car off and grinned over at the other man, "I'm Ian, by the way."

Mickey couldn't believe the damn cookie cutter magazine perfect house they pulled up to. There must be like two bathrooms in this fucking place! Talk about rich. He let his hand travel to Ian's cock to squeeze. Oh nice... "Mickey."

"Mm..." He groaned a bit at the touch, "Let's head inside, Mickey." He pulled away and crawled out of the car, heading around to the other side to wait for him and lead him inside. Once in the house though, Ian couldn't wait any more. He pressed Mickey up against the garage door and kissed him passionately.

Mickey impacted with a grunt. He groaned deeply and arched his spine off the door and against the other man. He didn't waste time as he pulled at Ian's shirt to get it off.

Ian moved with him, helping him undress him even as his own hands worked quickly to do the same for Mickey. He didn't really care where they did it as long as they did. In fact, he wouldn't mind having more than one go at it. "Fuck..." The word slipped from his lips against Mickeys.

Mickey pushed and threw his shirt aside. His hands fumbled as he growled irritated at his failure to manage Ian's pants. He gave a little shove at the ginger before instead focusing on shucking his own pants.

A moan left him then and he pushed down his own pants. Underneath there were no underwear. He'd planned for the night. Besides, those pants weren't the kind you wore and had a line with. He grinned, reaching down to palm at Mickey's length.

"Dirty fuck." He growled at the exposed man. He arched under Ian's palm. He'd already been on edge now the direct contact was all he needed to increase that last half inch to a slightly smaller then average length.

Mickey wasn't the largest Ian had been with but he didn't mind. So far the rest of the night had been more than enough to make up so he was sure the sex would be great too, regardless. He stroked him slowly, teasing. His other hand moved around to squeeze at his ass, one finger daring to dip into the crease. "Still want to top?"

Mickey usually bullied his lover into staying far away from his ass. This man though, he actually arched into it. "In your dreams sweetheart." He mocked, refusing to let go of control. He took Ian into his hand. Fuck that was beautiful, long and flushed like the rest of his body. He grinned wondering if there were freckles there too.

Despite the reply, Ian grinned and continued to tease his ass. He groaned, rocking into Mickey's hand, enjoying the warmth and the motion. He really didn't mind bottoming but this man seemed to enjoy, whether he realized or not.

Mickey gripped Ian hard, the squeeze in response to the jolts of pleasure coming from Ian playing with his ass. Now he'd touched himself, pretty much getting a finger in himself while jerking off was one of his favorite things when he has enough time without interruption. Having Ian's confident fingers stroking over him was making him act like a bitch in head, arching and gasping.

Ian stroked him a little faster and brought his finger to his lips, sucking it a bit to get it wet before returning it to Mickey's ass. The now slick tip pressed at his hole, seeking entrance as he continued to stroke his cock. So fucking tight. He couldn't imagine how good that would feel around his cock.

Mickey cried out for a half second before catching it in his clenching teeth. He was used to lays on the downlow, places that why had to keep quiet to not be discovered. The sound would be an accomplished for any of his normal hook-ups. "Shit."

"You can be as loud as you want." Ian purred against his ear, hand still rubbing up and down his cock. His finger pressed in further, working its way into Mickey's body, feeling the tight heat and the muscles there.

Mickey arched hard, fucking himself onto Ian's hand. Okay so that felt fucking amazing. "Fuck. Fuuuck you got a bed?"

"A nice big one." He promised with a grin, still not moving away or stopping. Mickey would have to make him. His finger fucked into the other man, relishing every sound or physical response.

"Good. I'll fuck you there later." He growled as his head pressed back against the Door. Fuck that finger felt good. "No fucking way you're fitting that in me."

Ian laughed a little, nibbling on his ear, "You'd be surprised and it'll feel so good. You'll feel like you're falling apart in the best possible way."

Mickey's soft grunts took a turn for the uncomfortable as the spit lube began to dry and Ian's fingers started to drag. "Fuck. Ian dude we need stuff."

That was his sign to pull his fingers out. He nodded, leaning down to kiss him again, "Come on. I've got lube in the bedroom."

Mickey stumbled, anyone would be knees weak after that. He followed Ian, nerves and lust fighting with each other.

Ian lead him up the stairs to his room. It was large but comfortable. It was neat but didn't look as stoic or perfect as the rest of the house. He smiled a bit, grabbing up the lube from the bedside drawer, waiting for Mickey to shut the door and join him.

Mickey shut the door and for a moment it sounded like a death sentence. Shit. He threw back his shoulders and powered on. No pampered rich kid was going to make him balk. He laid out on the bed on his back.

Ian moved over to him and joined him on the bed. He set the lube down beside them and leaned over Mickey, kissing along his jaw.

"Get to it." He snarled, the tension starting to get to him. He was already going to be this rich prick's bottom bitch he didn't need to start going soft.

Ian grinned and grabbed for the lube. He popped the top open and got his fingers slicked up, tossing it aside after it was re-capped. He shifted, moving a hand down to press a finger at his asshole again.

"Ahn!" He gritted his teeth and tried to focus on something other then that wonderful terrible feeling.

Ian kissed along his neck as his finger pressed in, teasing him. He didn't want to hurt him but he was sure Mickey would tell him if he was.

Mickey wasn't used to the feeling at all. He squirmed on the hand, trying to ease the tension in his ass. THe steady pressure at his inner ring finally exhausted the muscle and he eased up.

"There we go..." He grinned, nibbling on his neck.

Oh wow... that felt good! He let out a sudden growl of need. "Fuck please."

Grinning, Ian worked the one finger, fucking him on it. After a bit he added a second finger, stretching him out, "Feels good, hm?"

"Yes shit. Why does that feel so good?" Mickey had no idea what he was in for. He'd always done it fast and dirty with Kash, the older man took care of himself as far as pleasure went. Kash was just a nice tight hole. This... damn he didn't think Kash was such a pussy anymore.

Ian nibbled on his ear as he replied, "Don't know, but it does..." His two fingers worked into him, curling up just a bit to try and find his prostate. If he thought it felt good now...

Mickey was already shifted with a needy grunt. When those fingers found a jolt that screamed through his body. His eyes saw stars and his body arched hard off the bed. "FUCK!"

"There it is." he grinned, teasing over the sensitive spot more.

"FUCK! fuck fuck fuck." He clenched hard as his body arched up trying to get the pressure off as his nerves started to fray. He gulped hard and turned his face into his bicep to bite down.

Ian pulled his fingers out finally and grinned more. He reached over, finding a condom and ripping it open. He rolled it down over his length and slicked up. He moved over Mickey again, looking down at him, "How do you want to do this?"

Mickey looked up at Ian, his face flushed from the need. He didn't fuck his tail face to face, it was too... intimate. "I'm turning over."

"Okay." He said, sitting back to wait for him to get ready.

Mickey flipped over, getting on his knees and elbows. He widened his legs and had to bury his face in his arms. Fuck this was humiliating. "Just get on me already."

Ian grinned and moved over him. He lined himself up and started to press in, going slowly enough as to not hurt him but quickly enough that he wouldn't complain.

Mickey whimpered against his arm, pushing back against the invasion. Fuck Ian was big.

Ian thrust slowly, each time going a little deeper. Once he was in far enough, his hands moved to Mickey's hips and he thrust once more, burying himself into the smaller man. "Fuck..."

Mickey pushed back, fucking himself on Ian. He needed fucking more. It was so huge and pressing against everything! "Come on ya pussy harder!"

Ian grinned and obliged him. He thrust harder and faster, kissing along his neck as he did. God, Mickey was so tight...

Mickey whimpered at that, trying to keep pace. The huge tool was pushing against his prostate constantly! He felt tears begin from his eyes.

He groaned, fingers digging into Mickey's hips. "Fuck, you feel so good..."

Mickey clenched around Ian, wanting to pull Ian toward the climax that Mickey was so close to. And he hadn't even touched his dick!

Ian cursed loudly, head falling back, "Shit! Mickey... so close..."

"AH!" He cried into his arm and came over the ginger's rumpled sheets.

A few more thrusts and Ian came too, thrusting into him hard one last time. "Oh, fuck..." He groaned out, long and low.

Mickey panted, exhausted from the brutal perfect fucking. He usually didn't have time for afterglow or a place to sleep. He could feel himself being pulled.

Ian pulled out and disposed of the condom, laying back beside Mickey. "Fuck... that was great."

"Not bad firecrotch." He grunted.

He laughed, "Firecrotch?"

"Yep." He shifted and let out a pained groan. "S'what you are."

"I don't mind that." He laughed more.

Mickey frowned, looking over at Ian to try to figure why the guy was smiling so much. "You'll just take anythin' won't you?"

"Well firecrotch is a pretty good nickname." Better than some that he'd had.

Mickey's dark blue eyes flicked over the ginger, trying to figure him out. "You always this happy?"

"After amazing sex? Hell yeah..." he laughed.

Mickey licked at the side of his mouth, distinctly not blushing. "You got a toilet in this place?"

"Through that door." He pointed to it, rolling over onto his side. He had his own bathroom.

Mickey stumbled to the room. The bathroom was huge, far larger than his houses or even the Gallagher's. He sat down on the toilet and suddenly let out a pained groan as his very unused to this body reacted.

Ian layed in bed, staring up at the ceiling. That had been perfect. He hadn't had sex like that in... ever. He smiled at the thought and hoped Mickey wouldn't mind staying, though he didn't really seem like a cuddler.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

Mickey was stuck on the toilet way longer then he wanted. He finally stopped and found the toilet flushed easily. Wow. That load would have backed up his like nothing. He turned on the shower and found almost immediately warm water. Holy shit. "Hey, firecrotch! You care if I take a shower?"

Ian sat up, grinning, "Not at all!" He called out and padded over to the door, "Mind if I join in?" He asked, his fingers running over the wood of the door as he spoke.

Mickey looked over and shrugged. Only made sense, get as much hot water as you could by sharing. "Sure."

Ian grinned and pushed the door open, slipping inside. He closed it behind him, letting his eyes trail over Mickeys form. It was then, for the first time, that he saw the tattoos on his fingers. That was different... he didn't think anyone he knew had tattoos.

Mickey splayed his hands on the wall as the warm water pound down. The words were upside down but they could easily be read. FUCK U-UP.

His brows went up when he read the words. "Tattoos, huh?" He asked, slipping in behind him.

"Yeah. Did them myself first stint in Juvie when I was 14." Mickey shrugged, it was a fact of life. Most of the guys he knew had some kind of ink.

"Juvie? You've been in juvie?" Just who the hell did he bring home?

"Yeah. Got out a week ago felt like going up town. My lucky day, eh?" He stepped back to let Ian get the water.

Ian tipped his head back to get his hair wet, thinking a minute, "Guess so..." he agreed and then looked at him. A part of him said he should be worried about something going missing, but another part said not to. He was just another guy and that had been some awesome sex.

Mickey pulled down a bar of soap and started lathering himself up, completely bypassing the washcloth and loufa. He usually didn't even have soap.

Ian grabbed a washcloth and grinned a bit, lathering it up with some liquid soap before slipping an arm around Mickey's waist to pull him in. He pulled the other man back against his chest and kissed at his neck while his hand worked some lather onto his chest and stomach.

Mickey tensed. Okay, this was getting way too close to gay shit for his comfort. He kept his eyes forward. This rich kid was getting way too touchy for Mickey's taste... But the water was warm and Ian's touch while kinda queer actually felt good on his muscles. Tension never left him, it was stupid to let down your guard that far in South Side but here... What did he have to fear? Beside Ian calling the cops on him. Maybe he could endure the faggotry for the sake of the warm water...

"How'd you like bottoming?" He grinned a bit, rocking his hips into Mickeys ass.

"Felt better then I figured." Mickey glanced back at the idiotic grinning face and scowled. "Dunno, guess it's good, or whatever."

"Want to go again? Or maybe I could just suck you off..."

Yeah! Mickey wasn't a moron and a willing mouth was always a good experience. "Sounds good. I was looking at your pretty lips anyway."

Ian grinned and right there in the shower, he slipped down to his knees, turning Mickey around. He licked his lips, seeing his cock at eye level. "Mm..." he murmured and wrapped his fingers around the base, tongue teasing over the head.

Mickey slid his hand into the red strands. His hands tugged once, just to make sure the redhead knew who was in-charge. He growled, his stance widening to keep his balance in the soap-slicked shower.

Ian raised a hand to press against his lower back, swallowing him into his mouth with a groan. He had to admit, he liked giving blowjobs, especially to someone as hot as Mickey.

"Oh shit." Mickey groaned deep in the back of his throat. He pressed his hand down the back of Ian's neck, dragging his nails down. The white lines disappeared a moment later under the reddened skin, but Mickey knew there were there.

Ian looked up at him, watching as he continued. More noises like that and he'd definitely have to have him again.

"Fuuuck." He rumbled still trying to stay quiet. God this guy was good, better then ever he had. "Take it all, sexy bitch."

Ian grinned as best he could, mostly with his eyes and then swallowed all of him. He hummed around his length, giving it his all.

Mickey couldn't stop from thrusting just a little into that warm mouth. He grunted low, both hands now in Ian's hair. "Close."

"Mm..." he groaned around him, continuing. He wanted him to let go and just enjoy.

Mickey grunted and made a low whine as he shot into those red swollen lips.

Ian swallowed all that he could, a little of it dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. "Mm..."

Mickey actually smiled, that side grin that was purely sex. "Damn."

Ian felt that grin right through him, "That's about right..."

Mickey chuckled, leaning back into the water. "Come on, before it's cold."

"It's not going to get cold." he promised, grinning at him.

Mickey blinked and then looked back at the showerhead like it was filled with magic and witchcraft. "How?"

Ian had to grin a little, "Money... remember?" Okay, so Mickey's wonder at the hot water and everything was pretty cute, not that he'd say it out loud. He was pretty sure Mickey would go running if he did.

"Fucking rich ginger." He laughed and reached up, the water falling down over his fingers. He slowly uncurled each digit, the strength and sinew in his hands moving with a dexterity that wouldn't be expected. His knuckles were scarred from fist fights, but the calluses on his index and thumb told a different story.

Ian watched, transfixed. He was really starting to like this guy, and he didn't realize just how dangerous that really was.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

Months had passed since Mickey's night with the rich ginger. It had been a good haul. The money from the shit he jacked meant the gas and water bill were paid for almost a month at the same time. Hell if the warm water didn't remind him of the ginger though. He didn't want the memory, but any time he jerked his hand reached right around and he tried to imagine Ian's thickness pressing inside. He wasn't obsessed, he just had a kink. Nothing wrong about liking the redhead's cock in him. He'd find someone to replace the guy eventually. Fuck knew it wasn't going to be his bitch Kash. The guy was too much of a bottom and a whiney one. Plus he wasn't big enough. Mickey had grabbed a hand around the guy enough times to know.

Mickey was finally able to get the boy out of his mind when he found out Mandy was pregnant. She kept a closed mouth about it but everyone knew Lip had been sniffing around his sister since Karen went crazy. Mickey wasn't going to take that lying down.

Ian had been at the Gallagher household a few days now and he'd started to settle in. At least a little bit. He sat on the couch, leaning back and laughing with Lip and Fiona as they talked about yet another crazy night they'd had. Some of it just boggled his mind. It was kind of strange and yet nice to know that he had these siblings and that they were so welcoming to him after all this time. He was staying the whole summer, much to his parents dismay, and so far he liked it in the south side. It was a whole other world for him, with rules and eccentricities to get used to but that was part of the adventure. These people were his family even if it might be a little tough some days, they'd get through it together. Ian had the overwhelming feeling that they could get through just about anything together.

"PHILIP GALLAGHER!" Mickey yelled as he walked right into the Gallagher clan's house. He had on his usual assortment of good will and charity clothing. His face was covered in dirty and his patchy beard was starting to grow into a mane.

"Fiona where the fuck is Lip?!" Mickey growled at the eldest Gallagher who stood in his way.

"What do ya want with him, Milkovich?"

Ian jumped when the door opened and at the sound of Mickey yelling. He turned, looking the other boy over. What the hell was going on?! This was new. People didn't do this where he came from. He was torn between being afraid and being pretty turned on. The guy looked vaguely familiar and the way he seemed to own the room was incredibly sexy.

"Shit." Lip, who had actually been doing his calculus homework at the kitchen table jumped up, darting for the door. He didn't know exactly why he was being screamed at, but it was usually his fault.

"Oh fucking no you don't!" Mickey, for being short, was a fast fucking sprinter and in a flash he had Lip pinned against the door, fists in his shirt. "I'm going to kill you dead, Gallagher!"

"Woah woah woah. No one is killing anyone without an explanation. Lip what did you do?" Ah Fiona, ever the voice of reason.

"I honestly haven't got a clue."

"Mandy's pregnant you smart prick!" Mickey's arm pressed threateningly into Lip's throat. The boy gagged and clawed at his arm.

Ian jumped up and hurried out to the kitchen. He really didn't know what he could do but he thought maybe he could help keep Lip from being killed before he got a chance to know him. The other boy had some impressive speed and upper body strength, he had to admit. "How do you know it was Lip?" Ian asked.

"Ya think the few dozen times I've caught him boinking my sister is any indication moron? Who's the putz? Another fucking Gallagher?" Mickey only then turned his head to notice the ginger in the room. He gave a cursory glance, liking the height, annoyed by the pale freckled skin that reminded of him of a much better night.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ian said, standing his ground. He was a lot of things and as scared as he might have been, he wasn't a coward. He wasn't going to back down when he thought he could help his new found brother.

"Okay either you're dumb or gotta death wish." He snarled, bearing his teeth at the boy. "How bout we have a two for one special on beating the shit outta Gallaghers t'day?" Mickey eased up on Lip's throat.

"I really don't think you can take the both of us." Ian replied simply, watching him.

"I really think he could..." Lip croaked. He liked his new brother, he was cool to talk to and everything but he wasn't a street scrapper and Mickey was the toughest of them.

"Shut up, Lip." Mickey laid a punch into his gut.

Ian winced at the punch and it hadn't even been to him. "Get off him!" He shouted, his anger finally spilling out. He grabbed at Mickey's collar, dragging him back roughly.

The rest of the Gallagher clan fell back, watching the boy from uptown take on Mickey Milkovich. Mickey was shocked by the sheer power in the arm pulling him back. He snarled, lunging with a wild haymaker, not pulling any of his compact strength. The redhead wanted a fight, he'd learn not to fuck with a Milkovich.

Much lighter and quicker on his feet, Ian managed to escape that blow but he knew he wouldn't forever. That was part of fighting, getting hit. He took a second to gather himself and charged, knocking Mickey back against the wall.

The pain ripped through Mickey as his head flew back to crack into the wall. His adrenaline spiked, his awareness of the taller boy in his space, crowding his breath all he could see. He jammed his foot against the wall and kicked off, flinging them both against the hard tile.

Ian felt like the breath had been completely knocked out of him. He gasped for breath, hands scrambling to find purchase on the other man to try and take back control. Fuck, he was on top of him. This wasn't supposed to be arousing! He squirmed, fingers digging into his thighs, "Get the fuck off!"

Mickey dug his knees into Ian's arms, effectively pinning the other boy for the moment. He grabbed both of the freckled boy's hands, leaning down close. In the small breath of a moment he stared down the guy looked a lot like that kid he'd had before the summer. The rich kid... "What the fuck is your name?"

Even though his breath was coming back he could barely breath with Mickey above him like that, staring into his eyes. "Ian..." He managed, panting as he looked up at him..

Oh fuck. The ginger, lots of money not lots of sense. The one who encouraged the dark desires in him and whose DVD player had been sold and with some of the extra cash Mickey had gotten himself a little reminder, a toy that he'd used since Ian clued him into anal being fucking amazing. He was about to speak when Fiona spoke up.

"Get offa him. Lip's half way to Canada by now."

"Fuck!" He pushed off of Ian, looking everywhere but the man. "I'll get you later."

Ian lay there a minute. He wasn't sure if that was a threat or a promise for something else entirely. The way he'd been looking at him... it seemed so familiar. It stirred something inside of him. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a minute. Fuck.


End file.
